


Under Scrutiny

by SamuelJames



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's thoughts after court</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Scrutiny

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Under Scrutiny  
> Character: Aaron Livesy  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Aaron's thoughts after court (a little angsty but that's Aaron for you)  
> Spoilers: For the 13th May episodes of Emmerdale  
> Disclaimer: Emmerdale belongs to its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Aaron even managed to shock himself by blabbing it out in court. It might have been prompted by Jackson's appearance or worrying about Paddy's reaction if he had been sent down. He's relieved to have escaped imprisonment but now the fear is creeping in again.

At least Adam didn’t pretend that nobody will care because they’ll all be talking. Will Cain let him keep his job? Will Holly think he was using her? Then there’s Viv and Brenda. He hates the thought of people talking about him, of his arrival making a room fall silent. He’ll hate every awful minute.


End file.
